


The Sinful Side of Wizardry

by AnaSofia



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alex Uses Magic To Have Sex With Everyone, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Foursome, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Threesome, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: There’s a virtuous side and a sinful side to wizardry. Alex takes an interest in the sinful side.





	1. The Beginning

Sometimes even Wizardry isn’t a cure to weekend boredom. Alex was absolutely bored. 

“I’m so bored.” Alex says to no one in particular, though Justin is in the room.

“Why don’t read a book?” Justin asks.

“HA!” Alex laughs. Justin rolls his eyes. There’s silence for a while before she speaks again “I bet there isn’t even a spell that could cure my boredom.”

“Well, you wouldn’t know that, would you? Because you don’t read.” Justin insultingly tells Alex.

“Fine.” Alex says, getting up and heading to the family’s lair.

“Fine what?” Justin says confused. He follows her to the lair and asks her “What are you doing? 

“Going to the Wizard Library.” Alex says.

“You, goin to the library?” Justin says. “HA!”, mocking Alex.

Alex looks at him annoyed. “Yes. I’m going to the library.”

“Do you even know where it is?” Justin asks.

Silence for a moment. Alex pretends to think. “No… but I’ll find it eventually.” And with that, Alex heads into the portal and into the Wizard World.

Alex had to wander around for a bit in the weird Wizard World, but as she said, eventually she found it. Or at least one of them, she wasn’t exactly sure how many there were.

She entered, and like most things in the Wizard World, the inside was quite different from the outside. The building was much bigger on the inside then it appeared.

Knowing Justin, he had probably been here often, and spends a lot of time. But today, the library was almost empty. Alex laughed at the thought of Justin sitting alone in an empty library. And then she realized she was alone, in an empty library. 

She read. Not the books, only the titles on the spines of the book. She walked for what felt like ages. Down rows of books. It was even more boring than sitting on the couch doing nothing, but at least she was getting exercise, right?

Something catches her eye. She thought for a second she saw a book called “Sex Sells”, which would have nothing to do with Wizardry. She thought for a second someone had made a mistake and had put a non-wizard book in the library. 

Upon closer inspection, she saw that the book was actually called “Sex Spells”. And now she was definitely interested. She pulled the book off the shelf, which was immediately magically replaced by an identical copy. She opened it up, and was immediately greeted with a very detailed drawing of a dragon dick, and a long paragraph entitled “Intro to Sexual Spells”

She stared at the dick for a moment before turning her attention to the paragraph. She skimmed it, not reading everything it had to say. Basically it was the same as every other book she had seen. Be careful, don’t use it for bad, don’t tell other people about wizardry, you need to have this much experience blah blah blah who cares.

She closed the book and left the library, heading back out of the Wizard World and back into the lair, now empty of Justin’s presence. She brought the book up to her room, opening again to the first page only to look at the dragon dick for a moment before flipping to the next page.

The first page started out by saying the basics of all sexuality is being horny. Alex ignored the fact that the books terminology wasn’t as scientific as most other Wizardry books. The page teaches one basic spell, how to turn yourself on. The page gives a list of advantages, such as, if you’re not really in mood, you can become in the mood, and as a temporary stamina booster, although the book does state that ‘later, you will learn a spell to give you nearly unlimited stamina’. 

Alex was already turned on, but against better judgement decided to use the spell on herself anyways. The book didn’t say anything about what would happen. So, she used it.

And almost immediately, she was hornier than she had ever been in her life. She found it hard to focus on anything else but her pussy. She put the book and her wand down, and lay on her bed. She quickly removed her jeans and panties, which were absolutely soaked and probably ruined. 

Touching herself almost felt like an orgasm on it’s own. As she started to masturbate, she could only touch gentilly. Well, now she knew what would happen if you used the spell on someone who was already horny. 

Alex kept rubbing her pussy, fluid motions, over and over and over. She had done this before, many many times, but never had it felt this good. 

Although it was still sensitive, Alex got used to it and was able to now masturbate regularly. The sensitiveness had brought her really close to orgasm, so all it took was a few brushes over her clit to send her into the greatest bliss she had ever had in her life. Pleasure shook every bit of her body. Involuntary moaning, she was able to keep herself decently quiet as she came. The orgasm lasted for what felt like forever, and by the time she came down from it she was exhausted, but still tired. 

“Shit” she thought out loud. “I know now what happens when you use that spell when you’re already horny.” She lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up and finding a pen, and writing into the book a warning to herself for later.

Alex pulls a box out from under her bed, and opens it. This box is her “private” box, within it is her collection of sex toys she bought from a store called “John and Jane’s Pleasure Shop”, which quite obviously, sells sex toys among other sexy things. She takes out her favourite vibrator from the box, turns it on, and slides it into her still lubricated pussy. 

She grabs the book and sits down on her bed, letting the vibrator do it’s work. She flips to the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

While her vibrator does it’s work, Alex reads the next page. The next page is once again mentions hornyness being the base of sexuality. The spell on this page is about making other people horny.

Alex thinks out loud “So there’s a different spell for making yourself turned on, and turning on someone else? Interesting.”

She continues to read. The book states that this spell is a lot less intense compared to the first one. In confusion, Alex flips back to the previous page and re-reads. It mentions nothing about intensity. Whoever wrote this didn’t do a good job of proofreading it!

She flips back to the page she was on thinking ‘anyway…’

So, it’s simple. The spell is cast on someone else and it makes them horny. Simple.

Now, who to try it on? Alex thinks, while her vibrator continues to work her pussy.

She thought of three people she could use it on. Harper, Justin, and Max. Yeah, her best friend, or one of her brothers. Was it wrong? Probably, but Alex didn’t really care, it would just basically be a harmless test to see if the spell actually works. In the end, they’d just end up masturbating in their room. Does Justin even masturbate? For Alex, it was time to find out.

She readies her wand, and sneaks into the lair where Justin is currently studying once again. She casts the spell silently, and quickly sneaks out of the lair again. She waits for a few minutes, but Justin doesn’t come out of the lair.

She returns to her room and reads the page once again, the page says that it instantly makes someone horny, so there’s no reason for Justin not to leave the lair and go masturbate?

She comes back down to the lair to see Justin grabbing his crotch, but she can see that he’s also still trying to focus on his lessons, squirming in uncomfort.  

“Hey Justin!” Alex says.

Alex’s voice piercing the silence of trying to get his boner down scares Justin. He awkwardly turns around, concealing, at least, trying to conceal the fact that he has one, although Alex already knows, she caused it.

“Hey Alex…” Justin says.

“What’s up?” Alex asks.

“Uh, nothing that will interest you, just studying, I was about to go upstairs...” Justin says.

“Oh really, well then you won’t mind at all if I stay here then.” Alex says.

“No… I won’t be here, why would I mind.” Justin says. Alex walks past Jusitn, and looks in the general direction of his erection.  And yep, it’s huge. The spell worked just as intended.

Justin sits there awkwardly for a minute before Alex speaks up.

“Aren’t you leaving?”

“Yep.” Justin says, getting up, and as he does, his erection lifts the book he was reading up a little before it comes back down.

Alex giggles. “I hope that book isn’t _too hard._ I’m going to take a look at it.”

“Ok” Justin says awkwardly, his walk out of the room equally awkward as he continues to hide his erection, and now his blush red face.

Justin’s cock presses for release, why did he get so horny all of the sudden? And why wouldn’t his erection go away? He tried everything, he really did, but it stayed, and that made it hard to focus on anything other than, well, his erection.

So here he was, forced to surrender to the urges, and to make things worse, his sister saw it. Alex knows exactly what he’s going up to do. The fact that not even the presence of his own sister made it go away, would maybe be a concern for him if it wasn’t for the fact that all he could think about was his dick.

In his room, his pants flew off, his dick slapped against his own body, and he started to go to town on himself, jerking off his sizable cock.

“Shit” He moaned out. It was a lot more sensitive than he thought it would be. It had been awhile since he had jerked off, hadn’t it? He couldn’t really remember at the moment when the last time was. His thoughts turned to his dick, and Alex… why the fuck was he thinking about Alex with his dick in his hand? He tried to stop, but he couldn’t. Alex was all that came to mind while he wanked. Her teasing him. Her tight body. To fuck that tight body, any hole, would be great. Justin couldn’t ignore these thoughts, they just kept coming into his mind. Once he suppressed a thought, a new one came up. So here he was, jerking himself off, lightly moaning Alex’s name.

And unbeknownst to him, Alex was watching him. Justin was so focused on his cock, he hadn’t noticed that Alex followed him. She went into her room at first, and she took a look at Sex Spells book again, the next page having a spell that absolutely intrigued her. The spell, when casted, made the person who the spell was casted on have sexual feelings to either the caster, or the person specified in the spell. Naturally, with Justin being already horny, and Alex wanting to see the results, she casted it on Justin without specifying another person.

And, she knew it had worked, as she saw Justin moaning about her, and watched and listened as he moaned “Alex, you’re going to make me cum.” as he blew the biggest load of his life onto the floor of his bedroom.

Alex disappeared back into her room, internally laughing at the fact that Justin had to clean up his own mess.

She read more on the spell. It was written that the spell does not immediately wear off from orgasm, in fact, the effects would last at least 3 days, and possibly longer if the recipient already had sexual feelings to the other person, even if they themselves did not know that they had these feelings.

It would be quite interesting to Alex, to see how long the spell would last on Justin. She wouldn’t mind having to watch him jerk off that big cock again anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin had masturbated quite a bit over the last few days. Alex had watched him every time. Justin had no idea why he suddenly had such a high sex drive, he had already had this happen to him in the early stages of puberty, he didn’t need this shit again!.

Justin also had no idea that Alex had been watching him. If he did know, he would be mortified, as every time he had masturbated, his mind thought only about Alex. He was already mortified by that fact anyways, and if Alex caught him… well that could ruin his chances at winning the wizard competition.

Alex knew exactly why Justin could only think about her when masturbating. She had casted a spell on him to make him feel sexually attracted to her. It said that it would wear off in about three days if the recipient had no feelings to begin with to the person who had casted it, but more than three days had past, and Justin was still going hard on his dick about Alex. 

Alex came to a logical conclusion, a rare thing for her, that Justin had in fact had incestuous feelings for her already. What she didn’t know, was whether or not he knew about these feelings, as the book stated the effects could be longer ‘if the recipient already had sexual feelings to the other person, even if they themselves did not know that they had these feelings.’

So, Justin had incestuous feeling for Alex. She wasn’t exactly offended, she knew that she was hard to resist. And, well Alex didn’t exactly have feelings for Justin, she didn’t find incest wrong. Like, with the whole you’re not supposed to marry a mortal, you’d think that incest would be somewhat common to, you know, keep the wizard blood pure or whatever. Alex considered reading a history book for the first time in her life. To see if it was actually a thing. 

She got up to go to the Wizard library, but was distracted by an… interesting squishing sound. She looked around to find the source of the sound. It was coming from Justin’s room. He quite clearly was fucking something… but it wasn’t his hand. Alex watched him fuck this… thing for a while, before Justin came into the object, moaning very quietly Alex’s name. He pulled his penis out of the object, and Alex recognized it from a particular store. It was an artificial vagina. And Justin was fucking it, pretending it was her. 

Alex continued to watch Justin, almost hoping that he’d see her. But he does not. He uses a spell on it to make it disappear into… some kind of wizard world pocket. Wasn’t that a rather advanced spell? Alex couldn’t remember, but she immediately went back to her room to see if she could access it herself.

She tried, the first time resulting in nothing, the second time resulting in forming her own wizarding pocket, but that’s not what she needed, she was good enough at hiding her sex toys anyways. A few more tries later and finally, she was able to figure out the spell to use it in a way that she could access Justin’s pocket. She peered into it, there wasn’t much, other than a few textbooks and what she was looking for, the artificial vagina. 

She took it from the pocket and looked at it. Well, it certainly was an artificial vagina… why did she want to grab this again? She didn’t even know what she wanted to accomplish with this. She stuck her finger into the hole and felt that it was indeed full of Justin’s cum. She tasted Justin’s cum, is that what she wanted to get from this? Probably not, but as expected, it tasted like cum. She threw it back into the pocket and closed it up with a spell. That was productive. 

Later that day, while Alex was texting Harper, she heard Justin start up once again, fucking his toy. Alex got up and watched him fuck it. She had a naughty idea. She took a picture of Justin fucking his toy, and sent it to Harper with the message ‘do u think hes thinking about u?’ 

Justin once again moaned Alex’s name, and Alex decided that this time she would go in.

“Yes?” She says, pretending that she heard Justin call her name.

Justin quickly pulls his pants up, not even taking the lubed up toy off of his cock. 

“Alex what the fuck! Don’t you know how to knock?!” 

“I thought you were calling my name… obviously you weren’t right?” Alex says.

Justin just stammers. 

“Is there a girl at school named Alex?” She asks, while getting closer.

There’s still no response from Justin.

“Or…” She says. “Is my brother an incestuous pervert, fantasizing about his little sister?” Alex gets on her knees in front of Justin, pulling his pants back down, his cock flopping out with the toy still on it, barely holding on. She pushes the toy back onto Justin’s cock, and starts stroking him off with it. 

Justin finally says something. “Alex, stop!” in a hushed tone.

“Why?” Alex questions him “You were just thinking about me, don’t you want this?” 

“It’s incest!” Justin says. “If we get caught doing this… there will be consequences”

“Is it really incest?” Alex says. “I’m not touching you at all. So, it’s not technically incest.”

“Yes it is!” Justin keeps trying to get Alex to stop, but it's no use. 

“I could put your toy in my mouth and pretend to suck it, and it still wouldn’t count, because I’m not touching you!” Alex teases, and then she actually does put the toy in her mouth and give it a few brief sucks before going back to stroking Justin off with it.

Justin can only moan as Alex brings him closer to orgasm

“If it was the real thing thought, that would be incest.” Alex says, and she stands up, still stroking Justin with the toy. “But you know what?” She says.

“What…” Justin says, trying to hold back orgasm as much as possible.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did use the real thing.” She says, and then kisses Justin on the lips as he’s pushed over the edge and cums hard into the toy. 

When he’s finished, Alex takes the toy off of him and teases Justin by licking it. 

“When you’re ready again, come get me, and you can use the real thing.” Alex winks, and leaves, taking Justin’s toy with her. Leaving Justin with only two options for getting off, his hand, or coming to Alex. And knowing his state of mind right now, he would definitely come for Alex

Alex couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin thought over the situation that had just happened. He played it over and over again in his head. He still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that his sister had jerked him off. His sister had caught him. Caught him fantasizing about her. She didn’t freak out. No, she just… used his toy. Jerked him off with it. She didn’t say it was disgusting at all. The opposite, in fact. She invited him to fuck him. 

Justin paced back and forth in his room with these thoughts in his head. He couldn’t get Alex out of his head in the last few days. He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly thinking about his sister in this way. Something must have happened to make this occur, but Justin didn’t really care enough to try and figure it out, he was too focused on his sister’s sexy body.

After several minutes of thinking, or maybe it was hours, Justin didn’t really have a sense of time at this very moment, he went to his sister’s door. He waited for a second. Was he really about to do this? Yes, he was.

He opened to door, and his sister was on her bed, sitting naked, texting, idly rubbing her pussy. She looked up from her phone to see Justin standing at the door.

“So you’ve decided to come” Alex says.

Justin is speechless. 

“Oh Justin.” Alex says. She gets up and drags him inside her room. “Why does nakedness make you freeze up?” She asks as she closes the door behind her. 

She undoes Justin’s belt and lets his pants drop to the floor, and pulls down his underwear as she kneels in front of him. 

“Now Justin, this, this is incest.” She says, as she begins to stroke his cock. She looks up at Justin while she strokes him off, dryly. Justin still has a look of stupid on his face, like his mind can’t understand the sight in front of him.

Alex giggles a little before she takes Justin’s cock in her mouth. She sucked on the top, the head and the top of the shaft, and slowly began to take him deeper. It wouldn’t be hard to take him all the way down, she had plenty of practice with toys. She just didn’t want Justin to cum too quickly. 

Taking him deeper slowly, she looked up at Justin. She wondered what she looked like to him, sucking on his cock. She wondered how many times exactly had Justin fantasized about this exact moment. Justin still looked absolutely dumb, staring at his sister taking his cock in her mouth. 

She comes up off Justin’s cock.  
“You're offly quiet” Alex says. “Sister got your dick?” She jokes. She slaps Justin’s cock on her breasts a few times. 

Justin just stammers, before once again Alex takes his cock in her mouth and begins to suck him off again. She keeps looking up at him. Justin, among a bunch of other thoughts while his sister bobs up and down on his cock, wonders how she’s so good at this...

She winks at him before she takes his cock down completely.

…and she wonders how the hell she can take his cock all the way down like that. According to the internet, and Juliet, he had a larger than average cock. How many cocks had his sister sucked before. 

Justin groaned as he was getting closer to orgasm. This time, Alex gave him no chance to hold back. She bobbed up and down on his cock as fast as she could without hurting herself, giving nice deep sucks every time. Justin shot his load in his sister’s mouth, and she took it, continuing to suck while he came in her mouth. 

Justin’s load was huge, maybe a little to huge, because not all of it got in Alex’s mouth, some if it dribbled out of her mouth and on her chin. She tried her best to swallow it all, and slurped off Justin’s cock, it coming out of her mouth with a pop.

“You’re probably wondering how I’m so good.” Alex asked.

Justin nodded, kind of, he wasn’t really aware at the moment.

“I have toys too.” Alex says. “Just in case you thought I was some slut.” She teases, and winks at Justin. 

Justin remaned hard.

“But, we don’t need toys if we have each other.” Alex says, standing up.

“Justin, would you do me the honor, of doing me?” Alex asks.

“Yes” Justin finally speaks.

Alex smiles, taking his hand and leading him to her bed. She sits up on the bed and spreads her legs. 

“Fuck me, big bro.” She says. Justin obeys, and presses his cock at the entrance of Alex’s soaked pussy, and it easily slips in. His sister is tight, but not an unpleasant tight. It’s easy to slide in and out of her pussy.  
Probably the fact that he’s fucking his sister, but he can’t look her in the eyes, instead preferring to watch his cock shaft slide in and out of his sister’s pussy, maybe pretending that he’s not actually fucking his sister?

Of course, that doesn’t really work. Because his sister keeps moaning, and it’s distinctively hers. 

She doesn’t help the situation by moaning things like “Fuck me” “Fuck me bro.” “Fuck your little sis.” “Make your little sis cum on your cock!” as he fucks her. Justin speeds up, and the sound of bodies slapping together is more frequent, and louder, which does a job, not a great one, but an okay one of drowning out Alex’s incestuous moans. Justin continues to mentally deny the incestuous activity he’s participating in.

Alex rubs herself while Justin fucks her, this combined with her brother’s cock fucking her is bringing her close to orgasm.

“You’re going to make your sister cum!” Alex moans. Upon hearing this, Justin can hold back no longer, and unleashes a load right inside of his sister’s pussy. 

“Oh fuck Justin! Cum inside your sister!” Alex moans before her own orgasm hits her, the most pleasurable orgasm she’s ever had, and the longest too, because as Justin is finishing, and he pulls out, she’s still cumming.

After coming down, she says “Oh my god Justin, you came inside your sister!” 

“Don’t remind me!” He says, hands on his head, realizing what he had just done.

“Are you trying to get your little sister pregnant?” She teasingly asks. 

“We can’t ever do that again.” Justin says.

“You say that, my favourite brother, but can you really do as you say? Will you really be able to resist fucking your sister again?” 

Justin leaves the room.

Alex teases him one last time. “Hey, you forgot your pants!” He'll come around to the idea eventually


	5. Chapter 5

Alex let Justin be, doing… whatever guys do after they’ve just fucked their sister. She would let him have his moral conflict in his room. According to the spell, he should be back soon enough, although eventually Alex would have to cast the spell again.

But what to do to pass the time? Alex still wanted to entertain herself. What could she do? She thought for a quick second before she knew exactly what she would do. Harper. She’d invite Harper over, and try the spells on her! There’d be no interference with previous feelings as the book stated. Alex would be able to see the spell properly and it’s pure effects. 

She very excitedly and, with lusty thoughts in her mind, invites Harper over, who obviously eagerly agrees, having no idea what Alex has in mind for her. She arrives, and Alex and Harper do the usual stuff, until Harper gets up to use the toilet. While she’s in there, Alex sneaks to bathroom, hides herself just outside the door frame, and casts the spells she knows, aiming them at Harper, and then she quickly heads back to her room. 

When Harper comes back, she immediately questions Alex. “Alex! What did you do?!”

“What do you mean?” Alex says, trying to act innocent.

“You know what I mean! I go to the washroom, and suddenly, I have this urge to… to… you know!” 

“Have sex with me?” Alex asks, changing to a flirty tone.

“Yes! Suddenly I have the desire to have sex with you.” Harper angrily says.

Alex continues to flirt, “Well, why don’t you give into those desires?” She says. Harper looks slightly less angry. “Come kiss me?” 

Harper does. She sits down beside Alex, and kisses her. Alex is obviously very receptive of this, because this is exactly what she wanted to happen. She touches Harper, first just on the arms, before she works her way to her breasts. She plays with her best friend’s breasts for a while before she lifts up Harper’s shirt. The kiss is broken so that Alex can lift the shirt over Harper’s head. Alex lifts her own shirt up before the kissing resumes. While they’re locked in embrace, they manage to unhook each other’s bras. When they separate once again, the bras are fully taken off and discarded on the floor like their shirts. 

“Wow, you’ve got nice tits!” Alex says, as she takes Harper’s breasts into her hands and begins to cup them, and then fondle them while Harper watches. She keeps playing with them as she kisses her, and then kisses her neck, before going down to her breasts, giving each of them a kiss. Alex then gives each of Harper’s nipples a nice deep suck. She admires Harper’s perfect breasts with her mouth for a while.

Harper’s mind screams for sexual release, as much as she wants to have sex right now, her mind also screams “Damn it Alex, why use your magic on me?” But such thoughts are quickly beaten down by the effects of the magic horny spell or whatever Alex had cast on her. 

Obviously, the horny side of Harper’s mind wins out when it comes to speech as well. 

“Alex…” The words coming out of her mouth are surprisingly moany. “Please… stop teasing meee” she squeals.

Alex stops her breast sucking and kisses Harper. “Just tell me what you want… and I’ll do it.” Alex flirts. 

“Please Alex, don’t make me beg.” Harper moans back.

“You’re going to have to now” Alex continues to speak seductively, only re-enforcing the magic working in Harper’s head. 

“Please Alex… eat me out” Harper is practically whining at this point, so desperate to get off. 

Alex, without a word, slips down, gently pushes Harper down, and lifts up her skirt. She slowly peels off Harper’s panties. Harper presses herself against Alex’s fingers. 

Alex does not dare wait any longer, does not tease her friend any further. She dives in, lashing her tongue around Harper’s pussy, a little bit unrhythmically to begin. The moans of Harper tell her she’s doing something right, but the desperateness still in her pushing herself against Alex tells her she’s not doing everything right. So, she slows down, and licks Harper’s pussy slowly, and Harper seems a little less desperate. Alex speeds up, licking faster and faster, deeper and deeper. 

Alex’s licking more rhythmic, Harper feels a greater pleasure. She now moves with the rhythm, rather than smashing her pussy against Alex’s face. Alex continues to lick and lick, Harper gently grinding along with her. 

Alex swirls her tongue around Harper’s pussy, pushing the lips away with her tongue, and then they come back into place, only to be moved back into place before being moved again. And deep licks against her pussy, ending just before her clit sends shivers up her body. 

Alex has removed her jeans as well, and fingers herself while she pleasures Harper. She fingers herself with the same pace she swirls around Harper’s pussy. Alex would finger Harper, but she’s not exactly sure if she’s ready for that quiet yet.

“Alex!” Harper moans, and nothing more. Filled with magical lust, a new feeling bubbles up in Harper, a magical orgasm.  
“Are you going to cum for me, Harper?” Alex teases, momentarily replacing her tongue with the rubbing of her fingers on Harper’s pussy. 

“Yes…” Harper moans.

“Are you sure you want me to make you cum?” Alex teasingly asks.

“Yes!” Harper moans enthusiastically, and desperate for orgasm. 

Alex then goes into overdrive, licking as deeply as she can, as quickly as she can. She’s got Harper right on the edge, and continues to leave her on the edge, licking, licking, licking, and licking.

Quickly, as Harper humps her face, she slides her tongue over, and in. She hits Harper’s clit once, and then continues to lick, hard, quickly. 

Then all at once for Harper, she’s in the best pleasure she’s ever been in. Alex watches her best friend’s body shudder in pleasure as she cums. Alex doesn’t stop licking as Harper cums. Harper cums hard. 

Harper breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath.

“So, how was it?” Alex teases. 

Harper stares into nothing for a few seconds before responding with “I don’t think I was conscious the whole time.”

Alex smiles, and kisses her best friend one more time.

“Damn it Alex.” She says.


	6. Chapter 6

Harper had caught her breath, having just had the largest orgasm of her life. It had taken a lot of energy from her. At least, she thought it did, but almost as she had finished catching her breath, she was ready to go again. Alex was beside her, fingering herself. 

“Let me help you with that” Harper said. It surprised her that that had come out of her mouth, she wasn’t even thinking that. 

Alex spread her legs on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Harper to go right ahead. 

Harper almost thought that she might not have control of her body at that point, as she got in between Alex’s legs, but then she remembered, she quite literally does not have full control of her feelings thanks to Alex using that spell on her. 

“Damnit Alex” She says before she has a lick of her best friend’s pussy. Alex shivers at the feeling of her best friend’s tongue on her pussy. Harper licks Alex’s pussy, over and over again, getting her worked up much like Alex did to her. Alex however, is not as nice as Harper, so as Harper continues to tease Alex, Alex begins to grind on her face, making Harper’s tongue go where she wants it, not where Harper wants it. Alex uses Harper’s tongue as her own personal pussy massager 

“Oh Harper, you’re so good at this.” Moans Alex. Harper would laugh, if it weren’t for the fact that she was being forced to eat out her best friend. Harper wasn’t even doing anything at this point other than holding her tongue out, Alex had grabbed her head by the hair and was in complete control of Harper. 

This complete control that Alex had, it made Harper feel strangely turned on. And she was pretty sure that it wasn’t just the magic talking, she actually liked the fact that her best friend was using her as her as a sex toy.

Harper’s fingers wandered down, and she lifted up her skirt to finger herself. She fingered   
herself, slowly, while her tongue was used to pleasure Alex. 

Alex moved Harper over her clit. “Suck, Harper” She commanded. Harper sucked, and sucked. Alex moaned “Oh yes Harper.” Harper kept sucking, a little glad that she was actually able to do something. 

She sucked on Alex’s clit as Alex moaned “Oh yes Harper” among other things. 

Harper sucked harder and got her tongue involved too, all this encouragement made her want to eat pussy even more. Again, she still wasn’t sure if it was the magic doing the thinking for her, but she does think that she’d do this again even without the magical influence. 

Alex grinds Harper harder against her pussy, prompting Harper to lick even more, and suck as hard as she can. 

“You’re gonna making me cum Harper!” Moans Alex.

Harper can only moan back. 

“Oh yess Harper” Alex moans. Her grip tightens, and her legs tighten around Harper’s head. She grinds against Harper’s lips and mouth as the waves of an orgasm hit her, pulsing from her pussy, making her weak. Alex falls back as she feels it particularly hard. 

Harper comes up and kisses Alex, giving her a taste of herself. They lock lips for a long time, making out on the bed. Alex rubbed Harper’s pussy while they made out. She wanted to finger Harper, but they weren’t at a good angle for that. 

Eventually they stopped kissing, and Harper was off Alex. Alex went to reach under her bed for her box of sex toys.

“What do you have there?” Harper asked. Alex opened the box, and Harper looked in to see all sorts of different sizes of dildos and vibrators. Harper’s mouth opened in surprise. “How long have you had all this?” Harper asks.

“Since I got bored of my fingers.” Alex said. She put the box to the side and got a dildo out that she knew Harper would be able to handle inside of her. She put it beside her before moving to rub Harper’s pussy. Alex rubbed for a bit before she pushed one finger inside, and fingered her friend. While she fucked Harper slowly with one finger, she began to kiss Harper. 

Alex added another finger. She thought that Harper has a damn tight pussy, Justin would love to fuck this if he knew, wouldn’t he? She had a naughty idea, but first she wanted to dildo Harper’s pussy herself.

Alex grabbed the dildo and put it on her lap, Harper’s eyes were closed in pleasure from both kissing and being fingered. Alex removed her fingers, and moved the dildo right against Harper’s pussy. She used the other hand to play with Harper’s clit, and she pressed the head of the dildo against Harper’s tightness. The dildo went in with a struggle.

Alex guides the dildo in deeper into Harper’s pussy. She then gently fucks, letting Harper get used to the dildo inside her, all while rubbing Harper as well.

Alex let go of the dildo, and just rubbed Harper’s pussy, to see what she’d do. Alex rubbed her own pussy. Harper put her hand on the handle of the dildo and began to fuck herself. She fucked herself faster and harder, and she broke the kiss as she completely began to focus on fucking herself.  
“Oh my god Alex.” She moaned. “Oh my god!” Harper kept fucking herself, as hard as she could. Even Alex was surprised at how hard Harper was fucking herself for a first timer, it took Alex a while to fuck herself that hard.

Harper moaned louder and louder as she got close to cumming, Alex rubbed both her own pussy and Harper’s pussy harder. Harper felt the waves of an amazing orgasm hit her once again, and her hand she had used to support herself gave up, she fell back on the bed, and her other hand off the dildo. Alex took control of the dildo, and fucked Harper through the orgasm. 

Alex removed the dildo form Harper’s tight pussy, and let Harper rest while Alex took one of her vibrators, and put it in herself, letting it get her off while Harper rested. 

“You know what Harper… I could use this magic to get Justin to fuck you.” Alex said.

“You can?” Harper said. Harper would normally be against the use of magic, but she, at the moment at least, really really wanted to be fucked by Justin. 

“Absolutely, but only if you’re willing.” Alex said.

“I am” Harper said.

“Are you sure?” Alex said.

“Yes!” Harper sat up.

“Okay, I’ll do it then.” 

“Thank you!” Harper said joyfully, and then hugged and kissed Alex. 

Meanwhile, Justin was in his room. He hadn’t heard that last part, but he did take a peak into Alex’s room, and saw Alex and Harper having sex, which gave him once again an impossible to deal with erection, but soon it would be dealt with.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Harper waited outside of Justin’s room, listening for any sounds of life. And by that, they were listening for sounds of Justin beating life out of his cock. The plan was as soon as he started jerking his cock off, they’d go in and attempt to get Justin to have sex with Harper. And if he didn't want to? Well, there’s a spell for sexual attraction too. And with the condition of his cock, he probably wouldn’t put up much of a fight anyways, he’d probably just want relief.

Eventually he did start beating off his cock again, and the two girls went in to his room. 

Justin quickly pulled up his pants, rather sloppy, and asked “What the hell are you two doing in my room!?” 

“Justin, you’ve been teasing Harper forever. It’s t9ime for you to stop that and have sex with her!” Alex said, pretty much demanding Justin had Sex with Harper. Alex knew that Harper probably wouldn’t be able to put her feelings into words like that demanding enough to get Justin to go for it, but Alex could. 

“What do you mean ‘teasing’? I haven’t teased her at all!” Justin protested. He hadn’t really tried to tease her. But everything that he did, no matter what, felt like a tease to Harper. Not that she had said anything to Alex, Alex was just making everything up as she went along.

“Yes you have.” Alex pulled Justin’s pants back down, and then off of him. “Hasn’t he, Harper?”

Harper wondered if Alex had at one point used magic to read her mind. Harper just nodded in reply, hypnotized by Justin’s cock. 

“See?!” Alex said. She walked towards Harper. “And just look,” She said, pulling down Harper’s jeans and panties in one go “Look how horny and wet her pussy is!” Alex said, and then she slapped Harper’s pussy. That didn’t feel good at all to Harper. She would have told Alex off if it weren’t for the fact that she was possibly about to get fucked by Justin Russo. 

“No.” Justin said. But Justin wouldn’t get his way. That’s not what this story is about.

“Harper, suck his dick.” Alex commanded. Harper’s eyes widened at the suddenness, but then she realized this might be the only way that she could get him, so she quickly went for his dick and got it in her mouth. 

Harper tried saying “Like this?” with the dick in her mouth. 

“Suck it, Harper!” Alex commanded again. Harper obeyed and started to suck Justin’s dick. But she just stayed in one place. Alex got in their and helped Harper move her head up and down at an appropriate pace. “Suck harder!” She said. Harper did. 

Justin just sat there with his hands over his face. He still didn’t understand why he had been so horny. Why did he just fuck Alex without much resistance. Why was he letting Harper suck his cock. Why was he letting Alex take control. Why was Harper letting Alex take control? Did she want this that badly. 

Justin accidentally moaned. He couldn’t stop himself from being so damn horny all the time right now. 

Harper just kept sucking him off, Alex controlling the movement of her head. 

Justin had no control. He wasn’t able to stop Harper. Nor was he able to stop himself from cumming in Harper’s mouth, which she took and swallowed all of it. 

Justin knew this wasn’t over. If his dick was anything to go by, it would still be hard, and Alex wouldn’t stop now. 

Harper actually asked if it was already over. Alex replied telling her that he could definitely last for a few more rounds. 

“So, do you want to climb on top of his cock now?” Alex asked Harper.

“Yes.” Harper said. She was trying not to sound too excited about it. But she really was. Her pussy was dripping and soaking wet with anticipation.

She got on top of Justin and with a little help from Alex, she slid the cock into her. But she was so wet, it was absolutely no problem to get it in. 

Alex aided Harper at first, showing her how to ride a cock. All while Justin was still not looking.  
Not that Alex cared about that, and Harper was in too much pleasure while riding Justin’s cock to even think about how Justin felt. She just knew that she made him cum from sucking his cock.

She rode his cock, all on her own now. Alex had in that short while taught her how to ride a cock. 

“Justin! Look at the girl riding your cock!” Alex said. He wouldn’t. 

Alex started rubbing Harper’s pussy, and kissing her. Harper moaned into Alex’s lips. Alex was hoping that the kissing and moaning would get Justin to pay attention to Harper on his cock. It didn’t. Alex was just trying to make the experience better for Harper.

Justin just let it happen until he remembered that he was eventually going to cum. 

“You have to get off!” Justin said. 

“No she doesn’t!” Alex said. She turned towards Harper and said “You don’t!” 

“I’m going to cum!” Justin said “She has to get off!” 

“Don’t you want to feel Justin’s cum flooding into your pussy?” Alex asked Harper. Harper nodded a yes. 

“No!” Justin said. He tried to get up and push Harper off, but Alex put a stop to that by getting on top of him and holding him down.

“Don’t you ruin this for her.” Alex said. Justin started to cum, so he was unable to reply. 

All of his cum went up inside of Harper. Harper came to the feeling of Justin Russo filling her up with cum. She grinded on his dick even harder, squeezing as much cum out of him as possible.

And that was it. Harper was full of cum. She got off the cock. 

Alex stopped holding Justin down. “Thank you, Justin.” Alex said. 

“Alex, his cock his still hard.” Harper said.

“Do you want to ride him more?” Alex asked

“Can I?!” Harper asked. 

“Absolutely!” Alex said. Justin groaned. 

Harper got back on to this cock and rode Justin. She rode Justin for hours. Not a break was needed at all. Due to Alex’s interference that is. She made sure both of them were horny as hell with her magic. Which strongly interfered with Justin’s head, because his other head was incontrol. Harper was full of cum, and cum had leaked everywhere by the time she was finished. Which no one but Justin was really thinking about. Which might be a problem in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Harper went home exhausted and happy. Justin was exhausted too, but he was not so much happy about it. He wasn’t happy when he woke up either, still a mess from all the fucking that had somehow happened yesterday. He took a shower to clean himself first, then he took his bed stuff to be washed off all the cum and juices. He still felt filthy. And horny. 

Alex on the other hand was perfectly fine, well rested after a good masturbation sesion listening to Harper and Justin having sex. She would have liked to get more involved, but she decided to let Harper have her fun. Besides, she could have all the fun she wanted to, she lived with him.

Alex knew she wanted to have more fun today, but she thought she might give Justin a break. Her thoughts turned to Max. Yes, Max. Alex thought that Max would be a lot easier. She could probably just make him horny and go right in and offer something. It would be that easy. 

She had nothing to lose, if it didn’t work she’d just erase his memories from the last 5 minutes or so and try again! 

She saw in Max’s room he was trying to do something with his magic. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but it was probably something weird. She didn’t really care anyways. She cast the same spell she had cast on Justin to make him horny.

Max almost immediately notices that he’s now horny, and that his cock is becoming erect. He stops what he’s doing almost instantly and starts stroking his cock from inside his pants, then he drops them and starts jerking himself. 

Alex watches him for a minute. “That was really quick” she thinks. She ponders for a minute on how she’s going to approach this, and then she comes up with an idea. Max is really going at his cock, jerking it really hard. 

Alex opens the door and calls out “Max!”

Max half yelps, half screams out.

Alex nearly starts laughing at the noise he just made, but she quickly gathers herself up mentally. 

“What are doing?” Max asks.

“I was about to ask you the same thing!” Alex says, still trying not to laugh.

Max has no idea what to say, he just awkwardly tries to hide his cock away, he can’t even think about pulling up his pants at the moment. 

“You were beating your cock way too hard.” Alex says. 

“What do you mean?” Max asks, sounding half confused.

“Do you always jerk off like that?” Alex asks

“Like what?” Max asks.

“Like, so hard.” Alex says.

“Uhh, yeah, why?” Max asks.

“You’re jerking way too hard.” Alex says.

“Uhh.” Max says

“You’re not going to be able to feel anything if you keep beating it that hard.” Alex says. 

“Uhh.” Max says

“You want to feel the first pussy you fuck, don’t you?”

“Uhh.” Max says

“Here, let me help you.” Alex says. She gets on her knees, and repositions Max so that he’s no longer hiding his cock. “You’ve got to stroke it gently like this.” Alex tells him, while gently stroking his cock

“Okay…” Max says, a little bit weirded out by the situation in front of him.

“But of course, because you’ve wanked so hard so often you’re not going to feel very much from this.” Alex says. “So, whenever you feel the need to cum, you’re going to come to me and I’m going to suck you off, okay?” Alex says, and because of the spell she put on him, he’s going to need cum a lot.

“Okay…” Max says, and after he agrees, Alex takes his hard cock into his mouth and starts to suck on it, removing her hands from his cock. 

Alex sucks on his cock for a bit before she comes up and asks “Doesn’t this feel much better?” 

Max just nods, and Alex starts sucking on his cock again. He looks at the view, watching his sister make him feel good as she bobs up and down on his cock. He moans as his sister sucks his cock.

Alex sucks Max a little harder now. Making a little more noise. Enough noise that it spurs their mother to check on them. 

“Oh my god!” She screams out.

Alex quickly turns around and sees her mother standing there. It was quite obvious that she had seen Alex sucking on Max’s cock, and her mouth was as wide as Alex’s was when she sucked Justin’s cock. 

“It’s not…” Alex tries to explain in panic, but then she realizes she doesn’t need to, she can just cast a spell.

But in panic, she casts the first spell that comes to mind, one she read about in the book, but not one she looked into in depth. 

The spell she had cast makes the person affected more sexually open. That was about all Alex knew about it. 

“What is it?” Alex asks, trying to make sure that the spell worked. 

Her mother thinks for a bit. “I don’t remember why I’m here.” She says. “But you two, make sure you close and lock the doors, you wouldn’t want anyone to catch you.”

“Okay!” Alex says. Their mother leaves and closes the door behind her

Alex looks back at Max.

“What was that?” Max asks.

“A spell.” Alex replies simply. 

“Where did you learn that one?” Max asks.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex says.

Max opens his mouth to ask further.

“Do you want your dick sucked or not?” Alex says.

Max shuts his mouth. Alex starts to suck his cock again, which had gone down a little bit from that encounter. It was quickly brought back to hardness again by Alex’s mouth.

And almost as quickly as Max is brought back to hardness, he’s brought close to orgasm. 

“I’m going to cum!” Max says. 

Alex stops sucking Max’s cock to say “You’re going to cum in my mouth, okay?” 

Max nods, then he blows his load into Alex’s mouth. An electric feeling for him, filling his sister’s mouth with his cum. 

Alex doesn’t miss a beat and swallows all of Max’s load.

They here were done. But Alex’s spell had unintended side effects that she was not counting on. Something was brewing elsewhere, with her mother and her brother.


End file.
